No me dejes enloquecer
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: Styles y Derek.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. De ser así… nadie me sacaría de los brazos a Styles. ¡Es tan mono!

**No me dejes enloquecer.**

― ¿Qué haces?

―Nada.

―¿Solo nada?.

―Solo nada.

― Entiendo...

_No. no entiendes... no entiendes que..._

**Nada… solo yo, solo nada **

**Una nada…**

**Que desea ser mas que eco,**

**Mas que el alba…**

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Nada.

―Solo nada.

―solo nada...

_solo quiero..._

**Quiero ser una estrella**

**Bailando en tu universo**

**Un comodín lleno de celos**

**Ganándole a la luna**

**La tierra, el mar **

**O el cielo.**

― ¿Qué deseas?

―Nada.

―Solo nada.

―Solo nada…

_solo deseo..._

**Que se rindan **

**ante mis ojos...**

**Que no dejan de amarte**

**que se rindan todos **

**y, dejen de desearte.**

― ¿Te sientes bien?

― Si.

― ¿Enserio?

― Si...

― ¿No tienes nada?― algo irritado.

― Nada.

_Nada mas que este dolor..._

**No nono**

**Lo sabes,**

**lo se...**

**Se que lo sabes.**

**Estoy mal**

**No soy yo...**

― Te dejare solo...

― Esta bien.

― ¿Podrías dejar un rato esa cosa?

― Esta cosa soy yo... mi alma esta en este computador

_y mi amor en tu corazón._

― Volveré pronto.― Se detiene lo mira, lo analiza. solo espalda, solo piel clara. El le esconde otra vez la mirada.― Styles, ¿Estarás bien?

― Si

_No..._

**No me dejes enloquecer de amor**

**Que aquí estoy**

**Y quiero realidad**

**Al menos hoy**

**No nono**

**Estoy mal**

**No soy yo...**

**No me dejes enloquecer de amor**

― Aquí estoy.

― Lose. Sentí el olor a perro mojado. Derek, ― se gira lo mira, rueda los ojos, y sonríe.― Si gruñes... solo apoyas lo que digo.

― Te odio

_Mientes. Di que mientes._

― Y yo.

yo...

**Quiero mirar… **

**Como despiertas**

**Mirarte y que mires**

**Que soy yo.**

― ¿Estas mirándome?

― Por que tengo ojos.

― Sobes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por que me miras así…?

se encoje de hombro ― Por nada.

_Nada.._

**Nada... solo nada...**

**que te sigue **

**te cuida**

**y te ama.**

― Mejor me voy... Estas muy raro hoy.― suspira. ― Mas de lo normal y eso es mucho.

― ¡ya! quédate. Solo es la lluvia.

― creo que es mejor que...

― solo quédate y abre las botanas tengo hambre

_quédate, solo quédate...y..._

**Deja de alejarme**

**Deja de ponerme **

**Entre espacios vacíos**

**Deja de olvidar **

**Que por ti suspiro**

― Styles, creo que mejor me voy.

― Escúchale Derek.

― No te rías Styles.

― Es que... solo escúchale. Suenas, como una tonta adolescente. ¿Por que huyes?

― ¡No huyo! menos de ti

― Si. si lo haces... y lo haces por la ventana. Solo, te recuerdo que tu eres el de los colmillos.

― Entonces me quedo.

― Has lo que quieras.

_Solo..._

**No me dejes enloquecer de amor**

**Apostemos **

**Cual de los dos**

**Tu o yo**

― Me preocupas eres un maldito bipolar.― murmuro molesto.

― Tripolar. Derek tripolar... todo lo que tiene que ver con migo es tres veces mas genial.

Se ríe. ― Entonces soy súper Genial.

― Lo que digas... Derek. Lo que digas...

**Si me miras**

**siento...**

**Un punto a favor, **

**Que es historia**

**En tu corazón.**

― La tormenta paro.

― Enserio... no lo note.

― La ironía te queda bien.

― Si lose... soy apuesto.

― Como dije... te queda bien.

**No**

**Pero si…**

**Y otra vez me dejas ir.**

― Adiós, Styles.

**Lose…**

**No hay nada mas**

**Solo tu**

**No yo**

― ¿Estas seguro? quizás...

**No**

"**No intentes ganarme"**

**eso me dicen tus ojos**

**ganándole a la voz.**

― Es mejor que me valla.

― Tu padre volverá pronto.

― Tu y tu alergia a la ley. Perdón, lo había olvidado.

_Sonríes, dudas y sonríes..._

― Adiós Styles.

**Por que nada soy**

**Aférrate**** hoy**

― Adiós, colmilludo.

Se queda parado frente a la ventana que refleja su mirada triste. Pues otro día pasa y otra noche llega.

― Bueno... espejito, espejito. ¿Que me dices hoy?

_Que..._

**Solo con lagrimas**

**Entenderé.**

**Que esto...**

**solo tu, solo yo.**

**Uno los dos.**

**Solo será.**

_para mi._

**Un simple sueño celestial.**

**para ti.**

_Para ti_

**Nada, solo nada**

**y nad****a...**

**Por ti**

**soy.**


End file.
